


Major Kalenna Dividing Water

by Jisa_Patryn



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanart, Fanart of a Fanfic, Gen, Internment Camp 371 (Star Trek), Major Kalenna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisa_Patryn/pseuds/Jisa_Patryn
Summary: A bit of fanart for StoplightDelight's "The Viewless Winds".I was struck by Major Kalenna's decision to share the water between all the prisoners in the barracks and drew it. Pencil on paper.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Major Kalenna Dividing Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoplightDelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoplightDelight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Viewless Winds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211109) by [StoplightDelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoplightDelight/pseuds/StoplightDelight). 



So, I did most of this drawing a few years ago - I was mostly finished but I wanted to fix the bottles a little. Then I got hit with a massive depression episode and hadn't touched it until now. But it's a new year, and I decided that I might as well post and made the last few changes.

This is the Romulan Major Kalenna sharing out the water between the prisoners in Internment Camp 371 from StoplightDelight's "The Viewless Winds". It was a moment that stuck with me, and made me really love her character.


End file.
